


A Speedster's Advantage

by CamilleMay



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Vibrator, Yes Really, human vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleMay/pseuds/CamilleMay
Summary: When Wally's superpowers turn him into a human vibrator, things are about to get kinky.





	

“Oh my _f-fucking_ God-”

Sex with speedsters was underrated. They were warm, they were fast, they _vibrated_ -

An overwhelming rush twisted through Dick again, his back involuntarily stuck in permanent arch, toes digging deep into the thankfully cool baby blue sheets. His neck craned back and he physically could not move his head from its dug position, which pounded as he was left completely open to any ministrations. His mouth hung open where any sounds Wally could make him produce was full gain. He’d previously- at the very start- been quite helpful. Dick had always been flexible and deceiving, nipping and tugging and getting Kid off a fair few times. He was helpless now though. Dick liked to pretend seductive, but when Wally wanted to, he could have Dick. Because he _fucking vibra_ -

“Heh-Oh, oh God- Oh m-m _y fucking_ -”

His fingers twisted and Dick withered like a towel twisted of its moisture.

“ _-fuuuuuuuck._ ” He inadvertently buckled his hips gently at Wally’s curling motion.

What was the worst was that Kid didn’t even have to try (though he was a try-hard in everything else). It was just too easy for these speedsters.  

“Hey,” Wally whispered, leaning up to press them neck to neck, laughing quietly and nipping at his partner’s ear. “Say my name.” He bit down, hard. Dick gasped, irritated yet vulnerable to his teasing, blushing wildly. “C’mon, little bird,” he cooed, curling his finger again, hitting it _right there_.

Dick opened his mouth, prepared to cut out some smart whip of a comeback, but instead, only produced a wiggling warble, much like when you were young and spoke into a fan to produce that vader sound; voice fluctuating in and out, in and out. He twisted his head away, panting heavily, trying to keep away from Wally for fear of the over-stimulus.

Wally laughed. He was most _definitely_ not letting that happen. He followed, curving his neck to drag Dick back. Wally snuggled into his neck once he had retrieved him, and then _bit_. Dick, to his embarrassment, let out a harsh, high pitched whine. Wally laughed harder.

“Say my name, Dick.”

“P-Pl _ease_ -” Dick tried to look up into Wally’s eyes, unfocused, pleading, gasping, shaking. He didn’t know what he was begging for. Eventually he gave up, choking as he twisted his head away, groaning deeply in unsated desperation.

Wally smiled. Beautiful little bird; his crystal blue eyes were so watery, starting to leak as he clenched them. “C’mon,” Wally consoled gently and leaned back up so the arm previously supporting Wally’s weight above Dick could now run gently over Dick’s side. Smooth, flushed skin met his every touch and Wally smiled, marveling and taking his time to massage every pinch of skin, easing its jittery state by offering stable and controlled strokes. Finally, after petting tenderly under Dick’s trembling thigh, he looped his arm under Dick’s wracking back, which was arched permanently from pleasure and straining from the physical tax. A shaky, relieved sigh left Dick’s mouth, turning into a gentle purr towards the end. With that, Wally slowly eased the fingers inside his companion out, causing Dick to convulse and hiss.

Empty. So _empty_.

“Hang on, hang on,” Wally laughed shakily, aligning himself. When he felt the tip on his length firmly pressed against Dick’s slick entrance, he slowly moved his hand away from his shaft. “Stay still-” Dick attempted to jut his hips forward in eagerness right at that moment, and Wally was forced to quickly grab onto his hips to stop him. Dick moaned in displeasure. Wally shook his head, but smiled in fondness. “ _Wait_ , wonder boy. I got you.” After waiting a moment to make sure Dick would behave, Wally slowly let go, and slipped both his arms now under Dick’s pleasing arc. Dick was huffing in panic, keening and beginning to whimper.

“I got you,” Wally whispered, pressing his cheek onto Dick’s heaving, small chest. With a slow, steady movement of his hips, Wally entered Dick for what felt like an hour to the ravenette. The motion was so deeply pleasing, and the entire process he let out a deep seeded, reverberating _groan_.

Once buried into him, Wally refrained from growling lowly and primal. The heat clenched around him, Dick letting out a slow, hot breath. So tight. Yet, with a mischievous grunt, Wally plowed himself in and out in a rapid fashion that had Dick shouting. “That’s right,” Wally hushed, letting himself plow into him once more fully. Making sure he was as deep as he could go, Wally slid up to Dick’s head so he could be right there with him for what he was planning next. “Ready?”

Before he could reply- “Uuuohh _AHHH_ !” Dick screamed, shaking like a mad man as Wally began vibrating. His entire body- His entire _soul_ was earthquaking into sweet, sweet heaven, _God-_

“Uh-uh-Oh m-m-my-”

Wally laughed, slowly beginning to piston himself in and out, in and out, making Dick scream in wanting.

“J-Jesuss Ch-Ch-Chrisst-” His entire head was on uneven, Dick hardly believed he could speak at all.

After a few thrusts of growing speed, Wally planted himself practically _into_ Dick’s chest, holding him down for dear life. The speed only grew quicker and quicker each thrust, until, as Dick and Wally could confirm, the speedster was moving at an _inhuman_ pace. Wally sent his hips rocketing.

Dick couldn’t speak anymore, he could only hang there like a limp rag doll, completely unable of any coherent thought or emotion. His jaw completely slackened, hanging open. Drool was dripping down his chin. He was absolutely _pounded_. The speed was so brutal, annihilating him of his every nerve. He was fried to a crisp. The only sound was the barely comprehensible wet slapping, and the signature, unnerving buzz of the vibrating. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t breath. It was positively insanity that anything could cause this plenary, devastating, _ecstasy_.

But what didn’t stop functioning, in this heated frenzy of immobile lust, was both of their rising climaxes. For a single, breathless moment, Dick caught his voice, screamed bloody murder, and swung his arms around the redhead’s neck to dig his claws into his hair.

“C-Close?” Wally panted into his ear. Dick could only grip tighter, eyes which had shot wide now clenching shut. “Me t-too,” Wally growled, picking up his pace to- _God_ , were they moving at the _speed of sound?_ Dick thought they were moving at _the speed of sound_. Fucking-

His whole insides curled, coiling up so tight Dick thought he would die, and with the last of his strength managed, utterly dyspeptic, “ _Wally_ -”

The deepest snarl ripped through the speedster, like lightning, thrusting in one last time, and staying planted there. Next was the release of several long, hot, steamy jets into his tiny counterpart, pinned several inches deeper into the bed. The same, hot glue substance coated their stomachs. They rode it out, tied, for the next several minutes. The vibrating had stopped, much to the relief of Dick’s lungs. The full weight of the experience crashed into both of them, and they laid like Dick’s cum really _was_ hot glue and they were stuck together.

Suddenly, softy, “W-Wally?”

The redhead hummed from his slackened head.

“You’re- uh, kinda heavy…”

Gasping in realization and worry, Kid flashed up nearly as quick as his previous… activities, and then, much more carefully, slid his appendage from his friend as well. Leaky white slid from Dick and spattered out onto his thighs, making the boy wonder shudder. Dick closed his eyes in bliss, letting his legs go weak and jello like. His body was utterly useless. Wally stared, transfixed at the view before him.  

After a moment of no return from the warmth of Wally’s body, Dick peeked his eyes open curiously. Seeing Wally staring unabashedly at Dick’s body made said boy heat up, stuttering and bring up one leg to push the other body off the bed, making said body shout in surprise as he rolled off onto the floor. Dick shot up after him, gasping in pain as his body protested, and stared down heatedly at his crumpled best friend.

“Ahh, what was that for?” Wally asked, rubbing at his bonked head.

Dick’s chest puffed. “You-” he faltered, blushing. “You’re a… tease.”

Wally paused, wide eyed for a moment before slowly a crooked smirk formed at the answer. Sliding back up the bedspread, and after being batted about two times by Dick, Wally finally sunk his arms around the other boy and brought them to rest on the pillows. Settling Dick on his chest, Wally planted a soft, sweaty kiss to Dick’s hair.

“Love you, bird.”

…

“Love you too.”


End file.
